Tranen voor verlossing
by Eden Soul
Summary: Ik heb dit verhaal vertaald. Gebeurd na episode 27 en 28 van Axess. Enzan [Chaud] is Blues [Protoman] kwijt, en hij, Netto [Lan] en Rockman [Megaman] denken na over wat er is gebeurd..


**Titel: Tranen voor verlossing**

Originele auteur: Summing up the Stars

Vertaalster: Eden Soul

Pairings: none

Progress: Complete

Chapters: One-shot

Genre: Angst

Rating: PG-13

Waarschuwing: Dark

Enzanis Chaud, Nettois Lan en Rockman is Megaman. Ik heb de Japanse namen aangehouden.

/Enzan's POV/

Soms vraag ik het me af. Was het het waard? Was het het waard te zorgen dat je niet verpletterd werd en gedelete, alleen om je op een andere manier te laten 'sterven'? Je identiteitsprogramma vernietigd.

Het doet pijn, weet je. Wij aan verschillende kanten. Jij niet meer aan mijn kant.  
Misschien ben ik egoïstisch.

Nee.

Ik weet dat ik dat ben.

Ik dacht niet aan de gevolgen van mijn acties toen ik die _dark chip_ uploadde. Ik wilde alleen dat je zou leven. Ik zou niet zonder je kunnen leven………………

Misschien was het beter geweest als ik je had laten gaan. Je gewoon eindelijk laten rusten.

Het spijt me zo Blues.

Maar dat gaat het niet uitwissen, of wel? Ik kan om vergeving smeken tot de dag des oordeels, maar dat zou dit alles nog steeds niet veranderen. Alles wat gebeurd is.

Het zou het feit niet veranderen dat dit allemaal mijn schuld is…………

Weet je Blues…………

Ik heb je die toon nog nooit horen gebruiken. Tegen niemand. Dat wrede sarcasme.

En het was voor mij bestemd...

Het zou nog positief geweest zijn als ik zei dat iemand mijn hart uit mijn borst had gerukt terwijl het nog klopte, en het op de grond had gegooid en erop had gestamp.

Het deed meer pijn dan wat dan ook, laat het hele Gospelgedoe er gemakkelijk bij verbleken.

Maar ik verdien het. Het is mijn schuld.

Het spijt me.

Het spijt me zo verschrikkelijk.

Blues.

We zijn nu vijanden; je zei het zelf, of wat er nog van je over is dan.

Ik wacht je vonnis af.

Het is jouw zet.

De volgende keer dat we elkaar zien zal de laatste zijn.

Geen 'wordt vervolgd' meer, het is alles of niets.

En ik heb niets meer.

De sterkere zal zegevieren, en het zal over zijn.

Je zal me vermoorden.

...Yuriko.

Laatste hoofdstuk.

Grand Finale.

Game over.

/Netto's POV/

Enzan.

Je gaat dood.

Je ogen. Ze reflecteren niets meer.

Je straalt verdriet uit.

Pijn.

Wanhoop.

BAKA! Waarom!

Waarom greep je die dark chip van me!...

Ik weet het.

Je kon dat niet laten gebeuren bij Rockman.

Ik zou mezelf nu misschien wel vermoord hebben.

Enzan.

Hoeveel langer zul je nog lijden?

Het spijt me zo.

Ik weet niet meer wat ik moet doen.

Je sterft voor ieders ogen.

Wat moet ik doen?

Moet ik je slaan voor wat er gebeurd is? Proberen een beetje gezond verstand erin te meppen?

Of moet ik je bedanken voor het redden van Rockman?

Wat nu Ijuuin Enzan?

Wat is je zet?

/Rockman's POV/

Het vermoordt hem.

Hij is zo goed in een neutraal gezicht.

Maar het splijt open.

Zijn ogen zijn zo doods.

Ik voel me zo schuldig. Iedere keer dat ik 'Blues Soul' gebruik……………

Blues voelt zich ook schuldig.

Ik voel het.

Zijn ziel is rusteloos in zijn wanhoop. Het wisselt. Ijzig naar brandend.

Hij is bezorgd over Enzan.

De echte hij. Zijn ziel.

Blues huilt om je, Enzan. Hij wil wanhopig graag bij je zijn.

Hij weet dat je wegkwijnt.

Asjeblieft Enzan. Duw jezelf hieruit.

Blues, Netto-kun, ik, we hebben je allemaal nodig. We hebben je allemaal nodig………………………

Laat het nu asjeblieft niet eindigen. Het is nog niet game over.

Nog niet.

De titel slaat op het verhaal. Enzan voelt dat hij zijn 'fout' nooit zal kunnen goedmaken, en dat Blues Soul huilt laat zien dat hij verlost is. Als Enzan zegt dat er geen 'wordt vervolgd' meer zal zijn, en dat het 'game over' is verwijst dat naar het gesprek tussen hem en Yuriko voordat ze verdween en Blues' hologram het overnam. Als Netto vraagt wat hij moet doen, of hij wat verstand in Enzan moet slaan of niet, is dat een vooruitblik op episode 29 van Axess.

Rockman heeft 'Blues Soul'. Toen Blues zijn verstand verloor door de dark chip smeekte hij Rockman hem te deleten. Maar Rockman kon het niet doen. Dus daarmee was dat het laatste goede dat hij deed. Hij gaf Rockman zijn ziel en de kracht hem te gebruiken. Eerlijk gezegd geloofde ik niet dat Enzan kon huilen. Door het hele verhaal, maakt niet uit hoe slecht het werd en wat er gebeurde, hij huilde niet. En dat slaat ook weer op de titel. Dit verhaal maakt alles klaar voor episode 29 van Axess.

--------------

Dit is de vertaling van 'Tears are for the Redeemed'. Ik zag geen Nederlandse Megaman fics, dus dacht ik dat ik maar moest gaan vertalen Dit verhaal leek me redelijk makkelijk om mee te beginnen XD . Niet alles zal wel kloppen, dus als je tips hebt meldt het even… Ik kon dat 'redeem' de laatste keer moeilijk vertalen, en ik weet ook niet wat BAKA betekent… een afkorting ergens van, maar verder ;) POV betekent point of view, gezichtspunt

Ik zal vast nog wel iets origineels schrijven, maar dit zijn zulke leuke/mooie verhalen…

Ik vind dit dramagedoe in het Engels trouwens mooier.. ;)


End file.
